103rd Armor Regiment (United States)
The 103rd Armor Regiment is an armored regiment in the Pennsylvania National Guard first formed in 1941. Its legacy unit, 3rd Battalion, 103rd Armor, is a subordinate command of the 55th Heavy Brigade Combat Team, 28th Infantry Division.The Daily Item (Sunbury, Pennsylvania), U.S. Army Honors Local National Guard Battalion, June 14, 2011 Lineage Constituted 3 December 1941 in the Army of the United States as the 628th Tank Destroyer Battalion Activated 15 December 1941 at Indiantown Gap Military Reservation, Pennsylvania Allotted 7 March 1942 to the Pennsylvania National Guard Inactivated 14 November 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Massachusetts Redesignated 24 May 1946 as the 628th Tank Battalion Organized and Federally recognized 2 May 1949 as the 628th Heavy Tank Battalion, with Headquarters at Johnstown, and assigned to the 28th Infantry Division Ordered into active Federal service 5 September 1950 at Johnstown Reorganized and redesignated 20 September 1950 as the 628th Tank Battalion (628th Tank Battalion NGUS organized and Federally recognized 6 September 1953 at Johnstown) Released from active Federal service 15 June 1954 and reverted to state control; Federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from the 628th Tank Battalion (NGUS) Consolidated 1 June 1959 with elements of the 110th Infantry and the 108th and 166th Field Artillery Battalions to form the 103d Armor, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st Reconnaissance Squadron and the 2d Medium Tank Battalion, elements of the 28th Infantry Division Reorganized 1 May 1962 to consist of the 1st Reconnaissance Squadron and the 2d Medium Tank Battalion, elements of the 28th Infantry Division, and the 3d Medium Tank Battalion Reorganized 1 April 1963 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 28th Infantry Division, and the 3d Medium Tank Battalion Reorganized 24 March 1964 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 28th Infantry Division, and the 3d Battalion Reorganized 17 February 1968 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division, and the 3d Battalion Reorganized 1 January 1976 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division Withdrawn 5 April 1988 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Reorganized 1 March 1992 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 28th Infantry Division Reorganized 1 October 1995 to consist of the 1st, 2d, and 3d Battalions, elements of the 28th Infantry Division (2d Battalion ordered into active Federal service 9 January 2004 at home stations; released from active Federal service 7 July 2005 and reverted to state control) Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 103d Armored Regiment (Elements of the 1st Battalion ordered into active Federal service 28 June 2004 at home stations; released from active Federal service 9 January 2006 – 1 October 2006 and reverted to state control) Reorganized 1 September 2007 to consist of the 3d Battalion, an element of the 55th Brigade Combat Team, 28th Infantry Division Ordered into active Federal service 3 December 2007 at home stations; released from active Federal service 5 January 2009 and reverted to state control Campaign credit ;World War II *Northern France *Rhineland *Ardennes Alsace *Central Europe ;War on Terrorism *War in Afghanistan *War in Iraq *Kuwait Decorations *French Croix de Guerre with Silver Star, World War II, Streamer embroidered WALLENDORF 3d Bn Headquarters Company, and Company A, 3d Battalion, additionally entitled to: *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered COLMAR *Luxembourg Croix de Guerre, Streamer embroidered LUXEMBOURG Company A, 3d Battalion, additionally entitled to: *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2004 Company C, 3d Battalion, additionally entitled to: *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered EUROPEAN THEATER *Luxembourg Croix de Guerre, Streamer embroidered LUXEMBOURG Company D, 3d Battalion, additionally entitled to: ;World War II *Normandy (with arrowhead) References Armor 103 Category:Pennsylvania National Guard Category:Armored regiments of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations in Pennsylvania Category:Military units and formations established in 1959